


Falling for You

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has always been extremely stubborn, but when Alex hurts his foot, Jack is sure it's serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for You

Jack POV

“Babe, stop, you’re going to get hurt.” I laughed as Alex walked on the high ledge at the park. He had his arms outstretched for balance. It was pretty high up and the ledge itself was pretty skinny. “I’ll be fine.” He simply responded. I rolled my eyes; he’d always been stubborn.

Like the showoff he was though, he started bouncing on one heel. I didn’t bother voicing worry again, knowing he wouldn’t listen, but I soon regretted it when I hear a panicked “shit!” followed by a thud.

Worried, I looked to the other side of the ledge where he’d fallen and he was on the ground, holding his ankle.

“I’m okay!” he said before I could ask if he was okay. I practically ran to the other side and took his hand to help him up.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” He said.

“Are you sure?” I asked, giving him a worried look.

He nodded and went back to walking, or more so limping. “You’re limping.” I told him. “I think you hurt your ankle.”

“I didn’t. It doesn’t hurt.” He gave me a smile, but I’ve known him long enough to know it’s fake.

“Fine, walk.” I said, crossing my arms. He started walking but after only a few steps he made sounds of pain.

“I’m taking you to the doctor.” I said simply.

“I don’t need to go to the doctor.” He said, crossing his arms.

I frowned at him. “It could be serious, Lex.”

“It’s fine.”

“You can barely stand on it.” I could tell he wasn’t putting much weight on it. “Please, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

He groaned. “Fine, let’s go.”

I was able to convince him to let me piggyback him home so we could get my car quicker. And also because I hated seeing him in pain.

It turned out he sprained his ankle. He was given painkillers and told to stay off his foot for a few hours.

We were now sitting on the couch, his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

“How’s your ankle?” I asked gently.

“Too drugged to tell. Numb, I guess.” He replied.

“But better than being in pain?” I said.

“Sorry I didn’t listen.” He mumbled.

“S’alright.” I said. “It’s a good thing you’re cute, because you’re stubborn as fuck.”

“I am not stubborn.” He argued, pocking his tongue up at me.

“Exactly something a stubborn person would say.” I smirked at him.

“Well, at least I know you love me. Freaking out over me hurting my ankle.”

“I love you too, Lexi.” I laughed.


End file.
